


The Third Amendment

by Lilsi



Series: The Amendments [3]
Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke challenges Craig about their relationship and how Craig is with him at work. </p><p>“Try harder Gilmore you're not convincing anyone. It's all about you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Amendment

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Alex
> 
> Part of the CG Quickie Challenge

Luke slid out from under the weights he'd been using.

 

“Working hard?” Craig asked, sparing a glance around the room.

 

“Just keeping fit for this insatiable fella I got.” Luke grinned happily. Slipping a couple of fingers into Craig's waistband Luke drew him closer. “This a social call?”.

 

“I just er, wanted to say... “ He wasn't any good at this. Luke had this knack, he'd probably been born with it. What was that expression his granny used to use? He could charm the birds from the trees. Of course in Luke's case it'd have to be cocks. 'Cocks from the trees' - it sounded like an arrestable offence. He'd share the thought with Luke, later. Craig pushed a hand through his – thanks to Luke - newly immaculate, lightly gelled hair only to have Luke stretch up, slapping his hand away to tease the strands back into place.

 

“You're going to be late again aren't you?” He accused, shoving Craig away again as if only a few seconds ago he hadn't been right there – as close as he'd been beside him when Craig had woken up this morning – his breath warming the hollow of Craig's throat as he'd slept on, oblivious of Craig's scrutiny, until his growing erection had nudged its way into Luke's consciousness and he'd woken, a beatific smile on his face, one hand already wrapped around it.

 

“If there's anyway I can make it up to you...”  Craig said reaching out a cautious hand to touch Luke's cheek.

 

“You're being brave aren't you?” Luke said bitterly, glaring up at him. “We both know there's no way you're kissing me anywhere at work if there's a chance someone might see!”

 

“There was my office...”

 

“Come off it. Granted you finished it but we both know who started it. ME.”

 

“I don't want to see you embarrassed.” Craig said softly.

 

“Everyone knows or thinks they do. No-one cares except Des and I can handle him.” Luke snatched up his gym towel. “Come on Craig, what are you afraid of?”

 

“I don't want you getting any stick that's all.” Craig protested.

 

“Try harder Gilmore you're not convincing anyone. It's all about you.” Luke threw the words over his shoulder as he stomped past. “ _Your_ embarrassment. The stick _you'll_ get. The way our relationship affects _your_ position as Sergeant!”

 

Craig stared after Luke's retreating figure.

 

A couple of long strides carried him to the younger man's side. Grabbing Luke's kit bag from him Craig tossed it aside. Spinning Luke round, Craig's fingers found Luke's face, they skated over the tips of Luke's ears to the nape of his neck as Luke made a little noise in his throat. Craig paused, his hands on Luke's shoulders, before drawing him closer as Luke's lips parting willingly for his tongue.

 

“I'm sorry,” Craig smiled awkwardly.

 

“Me too.” Luke muttered sheepishly.

 

“Me three,” put in Robbie Cryer from the doorway. “The Inspector was looking for you Sarge. I'll just... You're obviously busy...” She closed the door softly


End file.
